


Добавь немного жизни

by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [4]
Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Готовка вместе с Триной открывает для Сьюзен новые возможности.Трину Деккер играет Лана Паррия - Реджина Миллс в OUaT.
Relationships: Trina Decker/Susan Miller
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Добавь немного жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Live a Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115479) by [soo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo). 



> Трину Деккер играет Лана Паррия - Реджина Миллс в OUaT.  
> 

Сьюзен оторвала взгляд от рецепта как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Трина запускает палец в тесто для торта.

– Эй! – она шлепнула Трину по руке лопаточкой.

– Я просто хотела попробовать, – мягко пояснила Трина. Она засунула провинившийся палец в рот и тщательно его облизала.

Сьюзен суженными глазами наблюдала, как Трина долго и старательно посасывает палец, совершая им возвратно-поступательные движения, с пародией на фелляцию.

– Это действительно очень приятно, – Трина дьявольски улыбнулась. – Тебе стоит попробовать.

Сьюзен покачала головой:

– Там же сырые яйца!

– Добавь немного жизни, – Трина зачерпнула новую порцию теста другим пальцем. Она немного нерешительно провела им по губам Сьюзен, прежде чем поднести к собственному рту.

Сьюзен облизала тесто с губ. Действительно, было вкусно. Она наблюдала, как Трина в очередной раз запустила палец в миску перед тем, как приняться облизывать его. Кусочек теста остался в уголке губ Трины, и Сьюзен задумалась, каким он будет на вкус, если она слизнет его. Несколько мгновений она пристально смотрела на этот кусочек теста, и слова Трины звенели у нее в голове. Добавь немного жизни.

Так она и сделала. И это на вкус было еще лучше.


End file.
